Here we go again
by Aura Siren Twilight
Summary: Three girls Mindy. Sk, and Sakura wander into the sprirt world, it seems that while they are working there strange and funny things keeps happening to them. chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Here we go again  
  
Disclamier: I do not own "Spirited Away", I only own the characters I made and the places I make up. Sorry if it isn't too funny.  
One year after Chihiro came to the bath-house...SK and Sakura are on Mindy's porch being bored.  
  
Sakura: Dying, dying, the boredom is getting to me... *pretends to stab herself in the heart*   
SK: Oh no, she is dead, hahahaha!  
Mindy: Let's watch paint dry *stares at the wall* wait, the paint is already dry... What are we going to do?  
Sakura: Hey! When I was walking home yesterday, I saw this path leading into the woods. Want to go see what is on the other side?   
SK: Fine.  
Mindy: Sure.  
  
They go to the the place where Sakura had seen, the entrance into the woods.  
  
Sakura: Uuhhh... I don't think I want to go in anymore, it is kinda dark...   
SK: You scared of the dark!?!  
Sakura: Yes and no, sometimes I am not, but I have to know what is creeping in the dark.  
Mindy: Let's just go in. *pushes both of them and nearly trips on a rock*   
Sakura: *walking* Hhhmmm I think I see a light at the end of the tunnel.  
Mindy:*walking* This isn't a tunnel, Sakura -_-'  
SK: Well then the light at the end of the path.  
Sakura:... :P  
  
They reach the end of the path and see a grassy hills for miles around, and some buildings in front of them.  
  
Sakura: Hey! Looky, there are buildings.  
SK: *sits on a rock* What do you think this is?  
Mindy: One of those old theme parks.  
Sakura: Hey but there is one of those tube like things where smoke comes out... (NO HENTAI)  
SK: It is a a pipe.  
Mindy: Let's go see. *she starts to run and jumps on the rocks across the river*  
Sakura: Wait! *follows *   
SK: *gets up and follows, jumps on one rock and it starts to sink* Aaaahhhh help!  
Mindy: Just jump.  
SK: *trys to jump to the stairs but fails and falls in the water* Ouches now I am wet, it is cold...  
Sakura: Mmm I smell food, why didn't I eat lunch yet?  
Mindy: You didn't eat lunch? Lunch was five hours ago!  
SK: I didn't eat, let's find the food. *walks towards the smell of food*  
Sakura: I hope it isn't seafood. *follows*   
Mindy: I want to check out the last building, it looks interesting.  
Sakura: Too bad, we'll go there later. *starts to pull Mindy the same way they are going*  
Mindy: Hey let me go* struggles to stand up*   
Sakura: if I have to I'll find a barrel put you in it and roll you to where we are going  
Mindy:Fine! I'll follow but let me go   
Sakura: *lets go*  
Mindy:* stands up and follows* Thank you.   
SK: I can sense it, we are almost there. *turns the corner*   
Sakura: Since when can you sense when food is near by?  
SK: Nevermind... Look! Food! *runs towards the food and looks at it*   
Mindy: Hey, no one is here... *looks around for someone*  
Sakura: Hmmm... *give evil grin and takes a bowl of noodles and pours it on Mindy's head*  
Mindy: *gets really mad * Sakura!!  
Sakura: Hehehehe, I think the noodles are starting to fry on your head, I think you should calm down. *stepping away slowly*  
SK: I don't think you should have done that huh? *looks up and notices that it is becoming dark*  
Sakura: *running for her life* OK I am sorry it was an accident yes an accident!  
Mindy: Sure it was! Come back here! *runs after Sakura*  
SK: Wait, come back! *runs after both of them*  
  
They come up to a bridge where Sakura collapses and starts to catch her breath.  
  
Mindy: Finally *slaps Sakura in the back*  
Sakura: Ooooowww!!!! You didn't have to do that! *gets up and looks at the sunsetting*  
SK: Hey.. Wait.. Tired.. too.. much run..no speak full sentence... *stops and catches breath*   
Mindy: It wasn't that bad.  
*suddenly a figure comes flying down from the top of the building*  
Sakura:It's a bird, no a plane..!  
SK: It is a person.  
*the figure lands on the ground*   
They see a woman with a really big head and a small body.  
Sakura: Hello, I must be dreaming, no one has a head like that...*pinches SK*  
SK: Ow, why did you have to do that?  
Mindy: Uumm where are we?  
Person : You are the humans who wasted the bowl of noodles, weren't you?  
Sakura: *saying very quickly* Me, no, not me, why would you think it is me, I did nothing I blame the media!! *hides behind SK and Mindy*  
Mindy and SK: ...  
person: It doesn't matter, you all did it I will have to turn you into piglets! *points pointer finger towards the girls*   
Mindy: What!?! Pigs!?!?!  
Sakura: Piggy, piggy, piggy.. Wait not me!  
SK: Look, there is a flying pig!  
Sakura: Where?! *looks around to find the pig*   
SK: I was kidding, I was trying to get her attention off us.  
Sakura: Oh.. sorry. I don't wanna die, I am too young to die yet, I still have many years ahead of me, you can't!! *pretends to cry*   
Person: I am not killing you yet, I am turning you into piglets.  
Mindy: Please miss....uuumm, what is your name? Or a last name? anything?  
person: My name is Yubaba, I own this bathhouse.  
SK: Hhhmm, so that is what it is.  
Mindy: Ok please Miss Yubaba, we didn't mean to we'll do anything to make it up to you!  
SK: WE!?!? What do you mean by we?? I didn't do anything!  
Sakura: Sure you did, you didn't warn Mindy or stop me.  
SK: Ok, you got a point, but it doesn't really matter.  
Yubaba: Hhhmmm, maybe, a lot of my workers have been transfer to the resturant.  
Sakura: So what can we, as in the three of us do?  
SK :P...  
Mindy: Maybe clean up the mess or something.   
Yubaba: You have to work in the bath house.  
Sakura: I guess I could do that.  
SK: Are you crazy? I don't wanna clean no stupid people!  
Yubaba: Hey my guests are spirits, not people.  
Mindy: Spirits??  
Yubaba: Yes this is a bath house for the spirits.  
Sakura: Cool!  
SK: I don't wanna work here.  
Mindy: It is either you work here, or get turned into a pig. Choose your pick.  
SK:O_O Fine I'll work but I won't work that hard.  
Yubaba: Fine. Haku! Haku will lead you up to the top I'll be waiting up there with your contracts. *flys back up to the top*  
Sakura: ooOOOoooOOO contracts are cool.  
SK: Oh ya, if the person signing the contract doesn't read the fine print.  
  
Ok, first chapter done. Tell me if you want to read the second chapter, after I finish though. Anyways please review, tell me if it needs more funny parts.  
  
///_o Sakura o_\\\ 


	2. The Three Helpers

The Three Helpers  
  
Yes I actually have done this next chapter of my story ^-^. This is the next chapter of "Here we go again" my chapters will most likely have different titles and on with the story ...  
  
We left Sk, Mindy and Sakura in front of the bathhouse waiting for Haku.  
  
Sakura: *Goes to the middle of the bridge* Ahhh I am going to fall off* keeps running back and forth between each side of the bridge*  
Mindy: * Looks at Sakura in confusion* Uumm your not falling off.   
Sk: * Looks off the edge of the bridge* Look there is train!* ponits to the train passing by*  
Sakura: Wow a train.... going on the water !?!?  
Mindy: No it isn't, there are train tracks under the train.  
Sakura: Or are there...maybe it is an illsion to trick us to jump in the water and than the train will eat us alive!!!  
Sk & Mindy: -_-'  
Sakura: What? It could happen.   
Haku:* Looks at the three girl strangely* I am haku   
Sakura: Cool name where did you get it? * starts to walk around haku *   
Sk: * Starts to poke Haku in the arm* Hehehe.  
Haku: Stop that come with and we'll go to the top of the bath house where you will sign you contracts.   
Mindy: I have a question why do we have to sign contracts?  
Sakura: You have to sign the contracts so Yubaba can steal our souls and then sell them in some kind of black market!* stops circling Haku*  
Haku: Is she always like that ?* starts to walk towards the building*  
Sk: No only when she is hyper* follows*   
Mindy: That is mainly anytime other than meal time, when it is time to sleep and any other day that doesn't end with day*follows, sees Sakura running circles around the three*  
Sakura: I blame the media! * stops running in circles and follows *  
They open the door and enter the bath house. No one is awake at this time except Yubaba and haku.  
Haku: * whispers*Ok no one is awake so be quiet.  
Mindy & Sk:* whispers* Ok  
Sakura: HELLOOOO!!!! Is anyone home!!!!!!!  
Mindy & Sk: Shhhhhhhhh!  
Sakura:* whispers* Sorry man I didn't think it would be like a library.  
Haku: * Walks toward an elevator and goes in* Hurry  
They follow Haku into the elevator, they reach the room where all the bathtubs are, still following haku to the other elevator.   
Sakura: Cool!  
Sk: Why isn't anyone here.  
Mindy: There are no customours.  
Haku: We don't get spirits in the day only at nigth  
Nichirin: Oh ya this is a bath house for the "spirits" ya rigth dude  
They go into the other elevator and up to the top floor, the door open and they see a door on their left. Haku walks towards the door and leads them into the hallway and into Yubaba's room   
Yubaba: You made it finally* makes three sheets of paper and pens float towards the three girls*   
*The three girls walk in front of the fireplace and haku stands near the door*  
Sakura: Sooo.. where do i sign?  
Yubaba: Just sign anywhere.  
* They sign the contracts and Yubaba takes them*  
Yubaba:Hmmm.. Mindy, Sk, and sakura * takes their names* you are now called Aoi, Nichirin, and Fanyare * puts the papers away*  
Fanyare: Oh no!   
Mindy: What !?! you don't want to change your name for a little while.  
Fanyare: No I forgot to put a capital on my name.   
Nichirin: That's it... I thougth you wouldn't have check the fine print or something like that.   
Fanyare: Oh no! i didn't do that either.   
Nichirin: Oh great we could have just signup for us to be a target in seek and destory.   
Aoi: I have one question how long will we have to work here.   
Yubaba:Forever.  
Fanyare: Yup this job will be done in no time....forever!?!?!  
Nichirin: What do you mean by forever, forever as in until we die or until our spirits take over the world  
Aoi: What I can't stay here that long my mom will kill me   
Fanyare: Hmmm * wanders off*  
Yubaba: Too bad! You signed the contract.  
Baby:* Begins to cry* Mommy!!  
Yubaba: Huh baby my sweet baby!* runs into the baby's room*  
*See the baby on the floor crying and Fanyare with a lion stuff animal roaring at the baby*  
Yubaba: My poor baby * hugs him and he stops crying*don't do that!   
Fanyare: :P I was just playing*walks out of the room and sees Nichirin yelling at haku*  
Nichirin : But no, Haku why didn't you tell us about this* goes over and grabs Haku by his shirt*  
Haku:...  
Yubaba:* Walks into the room, waves her and Nichirin let go then wave her hand again and Nichirin can't move her hands apart*there, no more troble from you.   
Nichirin: Wait no let me go * trys to free herself and fails*  
Fanyare:I think you should really calm down well I guess I can stay here.   
Aoi:fine I'll stay but i am going as soon as this day ends.   
Haku: Something has change in the spirit world that is different from the human world.  
Fanyare: What?  
Haku: Time goes much faster now so one day in the human world feels like almost one year.  
Aoi: What !?!?  
Fanyare: That is good so no one will even know we are gone.   
Nichirin: Hhmmm I still don't think staying here is a good plan.  
Fanyare:* whisper to the others* Ok here is the plan when we get her guard down we make an escape ok.   
Nichirin & mindy: Ok.   
Yubaba: Now take them Lin maybe she wants more helpers.   
Haku: Fine come with me * walks out the door througth the hallway and in the elevator*  
Three girls: Ok* follows*  
Haku: what do you think of even doing a stunt like that what are you trying to prove?  
Nichirin: What is the matter with you! your hands aren't binded together!   
Haku: That should wear off in a little while.   
Fanyare:Hmmmm*Looks at the thing that makes the elevator go up and down* what does this do* starts to pull it up and down and the elevator goes up and down*   
Aoi: Stop that* smacks Sakura's hands away from the stick thing*  
Fanyare: Ouch!   
Haku:@_@  
Nichirin: * Her hands become free* Yay!!  
* The elevator opens they walk and go into the other elevator till they get to the floor where everyone is*  
Haku: Ok Lin here more helpers since Chihiro is gone these girls can help you.   
Lady: They all smell.  
Fanyare: * gives death glare*   
Toad: Ok fine just because we need more workers here doesn't mean you always have to dump new people here ok haku   
Haku: Fine * walks up stairs*   
Nichirin:* pokes at one of the toads*   
Toad: Hey stop that Lin get them out of here  
Nichirin: :P  
Lin: Fine come with me * walks to there bedroom*   
* They follow her *  
Lin: Ok we are in charge of cleaning the baths and maybe once in a while helping out in anything some customurs  
Nichirin: I still don't want to work here.  
Fanyare:Hmmm * walks around*  
Aoi: Well you have to work anyways.  
Nichirin: :P  
Lin: Ok here are your shirts, pants, and other stuff* give each of them everything* you ahve to clean them your self  
Nichirin: We have to do everything here don't we.   
Lin:Yes pretty much.  
Aoi: I can deal with that.. I think.  
Fanyare:*Looks around * Hey there are no beds.   
Lin: These are your beds* ponits to some sheets in the closet*  
Nichirin: We have to sleep on the floor  
Fanyare: I don't really care that much about that.   
Aoi:you don't care about much do you  
fanyare : I care about stuff except that part is kinda cloudly to me rigth now   
Nichirin & Aoi: -_-'   
  
Ok that is all hehe i lost all my humour for now if i think of something i'll start to writehope the next will be funny i think that is shorter than my first oh well ///_o sakura o_\\\ 


	3. First day at work

First Day at Work  
  
Animesakura: Same thing as always, don't own it :p.You have to know that by now, oh ya my friends said to tell you, the readers, who is who because she didn't know.   
Fanyare=Sakura   
Nichirin=SK   
Aoi=Mindy,  
and she also said she doesn't really act like that, she doesn't run either for that matter, no offense of course (I am sorry if I offend any of you, and my friends will remain nameless).  
  
We left Fanyare, Nichirin, and Aoi in their room and it is also time to open the bath house. They change, wash up (in different rooms), set up their bed and went to sleep. Lin is somewhere getting ready.  
  
The three of them: Zzzzz  
Fanyare: *talking in her sleep* I don't wanna...leave me alone...I want to drink coffee...wait coffee come back I   
won't eat you...  
Aoi: *also talking in her sleep* Be quiet.. Fanyare.. I have to teach the seagulls how to fly.. get out of that seagull   
costume...  
Nichirin: ...  
Lin: *walks into the room and looks at the three girls sleeping* Oh ya, I forgot they are not used to sleeping in the morning.  
Fanyare: *puts her arm up and makes her fingers look like she is holding a gun* Who is there... I am an assassin...  
*arm falls down*  
Lin: WAKE UP!  
Nichirin: Huh? what??  
Fanyare: *gets up, puts away bed and starts to crash into the wall over and over again* Lin.. get out my way.. I have to   
work...  
Aoi: *hits the floor attempting to hit her alarm clock like she always does* Owww!  
Fanyare: Aoi why are you screaming your name? You should talk to your self. *still crashing into the wall* (at first I   
thought Aoi was said like oww but then you say Aoi like the french letter a o e)  
Nichirin: Stop crashing into the wall. *gets up and begins to put away her bed*  
Aoi: *gets up, puts away bed and redirects Fanyare to the door* Lin, what do we do? It is still dark, why did you wake us   
up?  
Lin: Don't you remember? The spirits come at night, not in the morning.  
Nichirin: *still putting away her bed slowly* I'll help out a bit just wait for me *hurrys up a bit*  
  
After Nichirin finishes putting away her bed which took maybe 4-5 mintues, they go downstair to clean up the baths before   
they open up the bath house. Lin and Nichirin work on some of the small baths while Fanyare and Aoi have to clean the big   
tub. Aoi and Fanyare are walking toward the big tub while being guided around by Lin with Nichirin.  
  
Lin: This is where all of us wokers flip this card to notify the toads that we are working. *still walking with the others,  
point out where all the stuff* and finally, this is where the baths are. The big tub is at the end of the hall (I think). Aoi and Fanyare you will being cleaning there today.  
Aoi: Big tub.. why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
Fanyare: Me not worried I'll go get the stuff we need, you go to the tub, I'll meet you there. *goes and get the cleaning stuff*  
Aoi: Hhhmm... *goes down the hallways and opens the door to the find the tub with dirt on the floor with green grass starting   
to grow on it (it isn't suppose to be there) and dirt on the tub so thick it is hard to push your finger through it*  
Fanyare: *walks beside Aoi with all the stuff to clean the tub* Wow, we have alot of work to do now, don't we?  
Aoi: Wow, I never knew something could be so dirty...  
Fanyare: Ok, you handle the tub, I'll handle the floor. We have to make this sparkle.  
Aoi: If that is even possible anymore... *tip-toes to the tub and start to scrub the outside with lots of soap and water*  
Fanyare: Its never impossible, maybe I can grow flowers in here. *takes out a broomstick and starts to push all the dirt into   
a pile.  
**where Nichirin and Lin are**  
Nichirin: This ain't that bad. *sweeping the floor slowly*  
Lin: That is because you are suppose to do this tub on your own, but I finished two while you are still sweeping the floor.  
Nichirin: I thought I have been working a long time, I think it is time for a break. *sits down on the floor*  
Lin: Hey, after you finish sweeping this floor, you have to sweep the other four floors.  
Nichirin: I guess I can finish that before the bath house opens. *gets up and starts to sweeping the floor and is almost   
finished*  
Lin: Next time you should help clean the floor of the hallway, maybe you'll be finish faster.  
Nichirin: I guess so. *finishes sweeping the floor and sweeps all the dust into the pan and throws it out, then goes to sweep  
the next bath tub floor*  
**where Aoi and Fanyare are** still working on the big tub, Aoi has almost finished scrubbing the outside of the tub and   
Fanyare need to finish sweeping one quarter of the floor.  
Fanyare: We have to work faster, I think it is almost time to open the bath house. *starts to move all the dirty into the   
hall and out the door then puts it in the flowers so they can grow*  
Aoi: My hands hurt, after help me out here. *finishes scrubbing the outside of the tub and jumps inside*  
Fanyare: *comes back from sweeping all the dirty outside to find Aoi has gone missing *Aoi, where are you? *looks around   
the outside of the tub and then looks inside to find a lump on one of the side of the tub walls and pokes at it with the   
broom*  
Lump: *struggles* mm..hhhmmmm.nnnnnnmmmm....nnnnnnnmmmmmm  
Fanyare: *jump back * IT IS ALIVE! It is a monster, run away! *walks up to the tub with a brush and starts to clean off the  
dirt from the lump* Hhhmmm.. if I die, I blame Aoi for this. *after scrubbing part of the dirt she find Aoi under all of that dirt and after pulling her out of there, helps clean up the inside of the tub*  
Aoi: Oh my, it is actually sparkly!  
Fanyare: I told you nothing can't be cleaned. *opens the door to find the bath house is already open and people are running   
around helping the customers*  
Aoi: hhhhmm what are we going to do now  
** where Nichirin and Lin are **  
Nichirin: Oh man, I am tried *wipes forehead*  
Lin: Your tired?! You only did half of the work you were suppose to do, I did my work and the other half of yours!  
Nichirin: I thought I worked really hard! :P  
Lin: I am going to find Fanyare and Aoi, be right back. *walks to the big tub and sees Fanyare and Aoi looking around*  
Aoi: Hey Lin over here! *jumps up and down*   
Fanyare: HI! Can you hear me!?  
Lin: Get over here guys, it is time to eat!  
Fanyare: You don't have to yell, we are right here.  
  
Hehehe I lost all humor again, next chapter first spirit to come. It has to be much better so when it is up read the next   
chapter. Please review, I love reviews! ///_o sakura o_\\\ 


End file.
